Eren Nieves y los siete enanos gruñones
by Crosseyra
Summary: Eren es la persona más bella en todo el reino, pero su hermanastra no puede aceptar algo así. Movida por los celos, decide darle fin a la vida de Jaeger, quien escapando de la muerte se adentra en el encantado Bosque de los siete titanes. Allí se encuentra con una pequeña casa y siete enanitos gruñones que pondrán su vida de cabeza./Parodia/LevixEren/Semi-AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Eren, el príncipe heredero al trono, es la persona más bella en todo el reino, pero su hermanastra no puede aceptar algo así. Movida por los celos, decide darle fin a la vida de Eren, quien escapando de la muerte se adentra en el bosque, donde se encuentra con una pequeña casa y siete enanitos gruñones.

**Tipo: **Two-shot.

**Pareja: **Rivaille x Eren (Riren).

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. Esta parodia fail es mía.

**Advertencias: **Nada por el momento.

* * *

**Eren Nieves y los siete enanos gruñones**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Parte I**

* * *

Fue un cotidiano día de invierno en el que todo comenzó, cuando la hermosa y legítima reina Carla se encontraba sentada sobre una mecedora, con aguja e hilo en mano, cosiendo un pequeño vestido color crema junto a la ventana. Cerca de ella, a un lado de la entrada, esperaba pacientemente una sierva del gran castillo del rey Jaeger; Nanaba, quien también era la dama de compañía de la esposa de su alteza real.

Hacía frío, la nieve y el hielo cubrían los grandes y eternos jardines coloridos en las inmediaciones de la fortaleza de piedra, desplegando un manto extenso, largo y blanco sobre la tierra. Los árboles estaban bañados en cellisca, desde las hojas de las primeras ramas marrones hasta el exuberante follaje que se lucía en la copa, casi tocando el cielo. No soplaba viento, solo una suave brisilla que lograba colarse por la ventana abierta de la habitación.

La reina lo soportaba, arropada en ropajes gruesos y abrigadores de la mejor calidad, lujosos como solo una mujer de la más alta realeza podía tener. Llevaba las manos desnudas, palpando la tela del pequeño vestido con una ternura inquebrantable, tarareando una nana que sabía de memoria, una como las que su madre, la antigua condesa de Vottemberg, le cantaba cuando niña.

Nanaba le oía entonar la melodía desde su lugar, sonriendo con ternura, deseosa por la llegada de un nuevo ser en la vida de los jóvenes reyes de Sina.

Carla se balanceaba levemente en la mecedora, suspirando ansiosa, deteniendo la costura a ratos para mirar por la ventana hacia el exterior. Se maravilló al ver un animal de cuatro patas y pelaje anaranjado con tiznes blancos y negros avanzar sigiloso por sobre la nieve. La reina se inclinó sobre el alfeizar, siguiendo con la mirada al carismático zorro rojo que revoloteaba de allá para acá sobre la tierra blanca. De pronto sintió un pinchazo en su dedo índice.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendida, viendo un líquido rojizo escurrirse de la diminuta herida. Cuando se dio cuenta, el animal ya había desaparecido.

No pasaron más allá de dos segundos antes de que Nanaba corriera a socorrerla.

—¡Su alteza! ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—No es nada, Nanaba, solo un ligero pinchazo con la aguja.

—Permítame, su majestad. —se apresuró a decir la sirvienta, tomando cuidadosamente la mano de Carla. —Hay que atenderle de inmediato. Además debemos evitar manchar el traje del bebé. —explicó la muchacha.

Sin embargo, la reina no le estaba prestando atención.

Los ojos ambarinos de la mujer se habían clavado en una pequeña mancha carmesí sobre el hielo acumulado en el marco de la ventana, luciendo un hermoso contraste entre el blanco puro y el rojo fuerte. Se quedó en la misma posición, observando por prolongados minutos aquel detalle tan llamativo mientras su dama de compañía terminaba de curar la nimia herida.

Luego posó una mano sobre su poco abultado vientre.

—¿Sabes, Nanaba? —comenzó, serena. —Deseo tener una hija, una niña de piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre, y el cabello negro como el ébano. —pronunció, acariciándose el abdomen. —Deseo una niña tan hermosa como este espléndido paisaje de invierno.

Los meses pasaron y el bebé nació, pero lamentablemente la amable y maravillosa reina Carla falleció al dar a luz. La noticia remeció al reino entero, y en su lugar la mujer dejó a un ser pequeño, diminuto, de piel bronceada, labios levemente rosados, cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos verde azulados con detalles ámbares.

Quizás el deseo de Carla no se cumplió en ningún sentido, ya que incluso la criatura había resultado ser un niño, pero ese pequeño era tan hermoso como un bello paisaje de primavera, irradiando luz desde su diminuta figura, llenando de alegría el corazón de un rey y el de su pueblo que acababa de perder a su reina por una causa noble.

Había nacido un verdadero príncipe.

La criatura creció en un ambiente puro, ameno, grato, rodeado de personas que le bendecían y le amaban, otorgándole el cariño que solo una esperanza, un haz de luz en medio del más inminente vacío podía tener. Él era, a los ojos de la gente que quería y le era fiel a la corona, la cara más reluciente de una moneda, la gota más cristalina de la fuente de vida, el rayo más centelleante y cálido del sol.

Le llamaron Eren, único en el reino, para que su nombre otorgara solo una imagen pura, encantadora y bella a la mente cada vez que fuera oída. Con el tiempo aquella palabra se transformó en sinónimo de "inocencia", "calidez" y "primavera".

Pero no todo fue perfecto.

Su padre, años después de la muerte de la queridísima reina Carla, volvió a casarse, contrayendo matrimonio con una mujer viuda de su misma edad, quien gozaba de una primogénita que respondía al nombre de Mikasa. La chica había sido dotada de una gran belleza, con facciones finas y saludables, de piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y cabello tan negro como el mismo ébano.

Además, ella era una bruja camuflada de humana.

Fue irónico, coincidía perfectamente con las características que la antigua reina había deseado, y Mikasa fue considerada la muchacha más hermosa en el reino por mucho tiempo, siendo consagrada como la representación misma del invierno en vida, tan bella y encantadora como solo ella podía serlo, deslumbrando con su indiferencia y seductora seriedad.

Hasta que Eren cumplió los diecisiete años.

Fue en el cuartucho de piedra subterráneo que había resguardado bajo el castillo donde la joven Ackermann perdió los estribos al enterarse de la catastrófica noticia. Sentada en el escritorio del aparente sótano, frente a libros y libros de antigua hechicería y magia oscura, de los tiempos del aquelarre más sombrío y mortífero, estaba ella sumida en sus perversiones, creando pócimas y recitando conjuros.

Cuando, como siempre al terminar sus venenos y pociones, se levanta fina y elegante del asiento, cerrando textos y acomodando frascos, dirigiéndose con entusiasmo a un hermoso espejo de oro que colgaba de la pared de piedra.

Le preguntó lo que tantas veces le había cuestionado, y esperaba siempre la misma respuesta.

—¡Oh! Espejito, espejito mágico colgado a la pared, dime una cosa, ¿Quién es de todas las damas la más bella de este reino? —llamó, observando penetrante el reflejo formado en él, que no era ni más ni menos que ella misma.

La imagen virtual que se formaba en el espejo comenzó a distorsionarse, lentamente las facciones finas y empedernidas de la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos se disolvieron en un remolino de tonos grises y destellos blancos.

Un chillido emergió desde las profundidades del objeto.

—Hanji Zoe. —pronunció con potencia una voz femenina proveniente del cristal pulido, seguido de una risilla media histérica que resonó por todo el cuartucho, rebotando con una velocidad sobrenatural sobre las murallas de piedra.

Prontamente la imagen de una mujer castaña y madura con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta apareció en el reflejo del espejo.

Mikasa arrugó el entrecejo, mirando con desdén a Hanji.

—Ya mujer, déjate de estupideces y dime lo que quiero oír.

Una sonrisa ladina y burlona se formó en los labios de la mayor, como presintiendo una inminente victoria. La hija de la actual reina frunció aún más el ceño, mostrando, por una milésima de segundo, unas pronunciadas arrugas en el entrecejo.

—¿La verdad o lo que la dama desea escuchar?

—¿Habría diferencia?

—Pues sí y no. —respondió la castaña, meneando la cabeza. —Verás, querida Mikasa, en efecto, eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el jodido reino. Eso te tiene contenta. —Ackermann alzó una ceja, obviando lo dicho. Zoe prosiguió —Y serías la persona más bella de este extenso pedazo de tierra si no fuera por una persona.

Los rasgos finos y delicados de la muchacha comenzaron a deformarse con una rapidez extenuante, sus labios rojos se fruncieron en una mueca que rondaba entre el odio y la cólera. Así también sus ojos refulgieron con un destello fugaz, emanando vigorosamente un aura invisible que chispeaba en llamas negras y azules. Ya procesado lo dicho, la media asiática soltó un fuerte alarido.

—¿Quién? ¡Dímelo! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Hanji se tapó los oídos, mirando a la chiquilla con fastidio.

—Ya, mocosa, calma tus pasiones. —ordenó, y Mikasa guardó silencio. —Tu hermanastro, Eren, primogénito de su alteza el rey Grisha y legítimo sucesor al trono, es más lindo que tú y nunca podrás cambiarlo.

Pasaron segundos, minutos quizás, en los que Ackermann no reaccionaba, con la cabeza ladeada, atisbando un punto fijo en el reflejo un poco turbulento del espejo mágico. Entre sus neuronas parecía haberse desvanecido la conexión, como si de un cortocircuito se tratase, y se cerebro dejó de funcionar correctamente. No faltó mucho para que diera un respingo en el momento en que su cabeza hizo un ligero "clic", abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, atónita.

—¿Eren? —cuestionó, arrugando la nariz. —Él es un hombre, no cuenta.

—Pff. Si no te satisface, ponle un vestido y ya. Hombre o mujer, seguirá siendo la persona más bella del reino.

La bruja salió disparada de su escondite, no sin antes haber soltado un par de palabras obscenas y maldiciones, dejando en completo silencio a la castaña de gafas. Hanji se limitó a soltar una pequeña risilla, acomodándose un mechón marrón detrás de la oreja, para luego desvanecerse en el remolino grisáceo al interior del cristal.

Mikasa corrió por los pasillos del gran castillo real a una velocidad claramente sobrenatural, ya no le importaba si los sirvientes que la veían pasar notaban su desesperación y su rostro desfigurado por la cólera, abandonando por completo aquella indiferencia y seriedad que siempre había resultado bella y encantadora a los ojos contrarios. Su único objeto era encontrar a Eren.

Pasó a su propia alcoba por un vestido de corsé azul rey y falda de ligeros pliegues amarilla. Al principio dudó en si llevar también zapatos a juego, pero al final terminó acarreando todo consigo, volviendo a su maratón en la búsqueda del príncipe Jaeger. Detuvo a Christa, unas de las sirvas del muchacho, para preguntarle por su paradero.

—Su alteza se encuentra en el jardín, cerca de la entrada al Bosque de los siete titanes. —dijo la chiquilla. —El príncipe Eren pidió expresamente que nadie le molestase, lady Mikasa. —advirtió, sin embargo, para cuando la muchacha terminó la frase, Ackermann ya había desaparecido, abriéndose el corredor a la derecha.

Después de ello no le fue muy difícil encontrar a Eren. Le halló recostado sobre el abundante y vívido césped de los extensos jardines de las inmediaciones de la gran fortaleza medieval, bajo la enorme sombra de un frondoso árbol de copa alta, leyendo un libro que probablemente había tomado prestado de la biblioteca personal del rey.

Se le acercó hecha un torbellino, y el susodicho no tardó en captar su presencia.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Qué necesitas? Pedí claramente que nadie me… —no fue capaz de terminar de hablar, ya que la joven morena le había arrojado el vestido y los zapatos encima con un claro semblante fastidiado, con cara de querer quebrarle el cuello al primer infeliz que se le cruzara en el camino.

Jaeger miró la prenda en sus manos con un evidente signo de interrogación en los ojos. Levantó la vista, buscando una explicación.

—Póntelo. —dijo la morena.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Ponte el vestido, Eren.

En el rostro del príncipe se formó una mueca disgustada, frunciendo el entrecejo ante tan repentina petición. Atisbó a la muchacha de tez blanca, exasperado.

—Ya basta, Mikasa, no puedes andar gastándole bromas a la gente de e...

—¡QUE TE LO PONGAS! —vociferó furiosa. El castaño se encogió en su lugar, aterrorizado, mirando la impotente y oscura figura de Mikasa aproximándosele. —Eren, si no quieres que te arranque los sesos y se los dé de comer a los perros vas a ponerte el maldito vestido y los malditos zapatos en este mismo instante ¿Fui clara? —cuestionó la muchacha, fulminando al mencionado con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Su alteza fluctuó en si responder o no. Mikasa se acercó a un mas, dejando que solo unos pocos centímetros les separaran.

—Repito. ¿Fui clara, príncipe Jaeger…? —La voz de la dama emanaba un inusual tizne maléfico, un poco virulento, punzante, rozando plenamente en lo sátiro. Al castaño no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, asintiendo frenéticamente de forma automática, con los labios apretados del terror puro que estaba experimentando.

La faceta hermosa de Ackermann se había ido por el desagüe.

Gracias al cielo y en esos momentos no se hallaba nadie rondando y husmeando por los jardines a esas horas, sino Eren habría terminado siendo blanco de burlas por parte de muchos de los sirvientes del castillo, y peor aún una verdadera humillación para su padre. Por ningún motivo debían verlo portando un vestido de su hermanastra, ni mucho menos saber que había sido sometido a tan vergonzosa situación por la propia muchacha de cabellos negros, quien hace solo unos segundos había sido considerada por él como la dama más señorita y delicada de todo el mundo.

Fue todo un espectáculo; Eren se negaba a cambiarse con los ojos de Mikasa clavados en él, alegando por su pudor y un poco de privacidad, mientras que la chiquilla se reusaba a voltearse, manteniéndose firme con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, excusándose con que el príncipe escaparía al menor descuido, cosa que no estaba muy alejado de los planes mentales del castaño; lo único que anhelaba era fugarse y salvaguardar a como diera lugar su orgullo y dignidad. Al final acordaron que Jaeger se desvestiría detrás del gran y frondoso árbol de la descomunal cúspide, lejos de la mirada fría de Ackermann.

La morena esperó con su paciencia al tope, gritándole al príncipe cada cinco segundos para que se apresurara. Eren se defendía como podía, espetando con el hecho de que en su vida había usado un maldito vestido, y que vestirse con uno no le resultaba una tarea verdaderamente asequible. Le tomó quince minutos poder cambiarse por completo, quince minutos en los que Mikasa no paraba de joderle con su tardanza.

Terminada la labor, la cabeza de Eren se asomó por el borde del tronco. La morena le miró minuciosamente, esperando algún movimiento. Un suave sonrojo se perfilaba en las mejillas curtidas del chiquillo, observando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Mikasa alzó una ceja.

—¿Ya? —preguntó, impaciente. Jaeger asintió. —Entonces sal para poder verte.

—No quiero salir, me veo ridículo.

—No me obligues a usar la fuerza bruta, Eren. —el mencionado se tensó, caminando con pasos torpes hacia su hermanastra, fuera del resguardo algo útil del gran árbol.

El semblante serio de Ackermann mutó inmediatamente en el momento en que Jaeger se dejó ver. Sorprendida, observó la figura alta y esbelta de Eren, con su piel tostada, sus cabellos cobrizos y su mirada verde azulada que brillaba en destellos ambarinos. Ataviado en aquel vestido de corsé azul rey y falda de pliegues dorada, deslumbrando con aquella inusual y excitante belleza que manaba a través de cada poro de su cuerpo. Era como una luz brillante y cegadora, esa que alumbraba hasta el rincón más ensombrecido del bosque más tenebroso y lóbrego, aquella que hacía abrirse los capullos de las flores con solo el roce de un único rayo lumínico, poderoso y cautivador.

Si de por sí Eren portaba con él día a día un encanto masculino peculiar que engatusaba tanto a damas como caballeros, aquella esencia femenina y delicada que desprendía su persona fue la sazón que le dio el sabor en su punto al platillo. Mikasa nunca antes en su vida había notado con tanta exaltación y particularidad las pestañas largas y tupidas de las que el príncipe gozaba, ni mucho menos sus labios delgados y rosados. Fácilmente pasaba como una señorita de la nobleza a la cual no le hacía demasiada falta tener senos notorios ni una cintura muy curva para seducir en un segundo al hombre más respetable del reino entero, y quizás del mundo.

Porque su inocencia lo decía todo.

Fue la catástrofe más devastadora y el peor castigo que la bruja pudo haber acaparado.

Sus planes consistían en casarse con Eren en un futuro, convertirse en la nueva reina de toda la comarca de la que los Jaeger disfrutaban, que con él se trasformaran en los reyes más hermosos que jamás hayan gobernado el reino de Sina, ser una pareja símbolo de la perfección encarnada. Porque admitía que el castaño era tan atractivo y encantador como ella misma lo era, aunque en una manera más seductora y viril. Jamás vio al príncipe como una amenaza, sino más bien como un aporte a su sueño de excelencia, con el pensamiento de que ambas bellezas se complementaban una a la otra de la forma más exquisita y divina posible.

Pero nunca que ese encanto fuera superior al suyo.

No, eso jamás. No lo permitiría.

Así, decidida, emprendió camino de vuelta al castillo, ignorando por completo a Eren, quien se quedó estático en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño ante la repentina retirada de la morena. Estaba íntegramente segura de su próximo movimiento, y no se retractaría por nada del mundo.

Porque no podían existir una belleza que sobrepasara la suya, no se daría el relajo de ser opacada por su par masculino, ni tampoco dejaría que le arrebataran su puesto que con tanto esmero había conseguido absorbiendo la vida juvenil de tantas campesinas y pueblerinos del sector. No, claro que no. No sería vencida por un mocoso de diecisiete años.

Eren Jaeger tenía que desaparecer del mapa.

**(…)**

Acaecía la noche sobre el gran castillo real de los Jaeger, despidiendo incesante los últimos rayos solares que se vislumbraban en el horizonte, rozando los muros que resguardaban el reino. La primavera se presentaba en todo su esplendor, y la oscuridad era fresca y reconfortante con su espesura protectora, sumergiendo la edificación en una silueta enmarcada por pequeñas antorchas y lámparas de aceite, dibujando un contorno de terminaciones rojas y amarillas.

Habían pasado horas desde que Mikasa había abandonado a Eren de manera tanto literal como figurativa a su suerte en los jardines, cerca del Bosque de los siete titanes. En el trascurso de ese periodo el príncipe no había hecho acto de presencia por los alrededores en ningún momento, y ya entrando la noche la gran mayoría de la servidumbre había iniciado un proceso de localización en busca de su alteza. Incluso Mikasa ayudaba, pero solo como una tapadera y distracción.

Lo cierto es que Jaeger se había escondido en uno de los antiguos torreones construidos en las cercanías de la fortaleza de piedra, hundiéndose en las habitaciones más sombrías y solitarias que pudo encontrar. Al verse incapaz de poder deshacerse del vestido, se vio obligado a llevarlo puesto hasta la finalización de la jornada, vigilando de tanto en tanto para cerciorarse de que nadie pasaba por fuera de la torre en lo que averiguaba una solución a su problema, y, si lograba divisar alguna silueta errante a los pies de la edificación que fuera de ayuda y suma confianza, no tardaría en pedir algo de auxilio.

Si no lograba quitarse la maldita prenda por sí solo, su dignidad iba a irse al garete.

Además, había sido un idiota al no haber elegido un lugar mejor para ocultarse.

Los viejos torreones estaban cayéndose a pedazos, ciertas murallas habían desaparecido por completo, desmoronándose tanto al punto de hacer la falta de ladrillos y piedra un problema notorio. Los dormitorios no distaban mucho de tener un aspecto deplorable, el polvo, las telarañas y la ceniza de lo que alguna vez fueron antorchas encendidas eran vestigios contundentes de un claro abandono. La madera a veces rechinaba, las vigas del techo se habían deteriorado sustancialmente, en los huecos vacios que se formaban en el tejado anidaban cuervos estilizados y negros que graznaban con alaridos ensordecedores. Era inevitable que las habitaciones y la propia torre en sí inspiraran un aire fantasmagórico.

Incluso hubo instancias en los que Eren había jurado escuchar voces sobre su cabeza.

Se quedó allí lo que restaba de la tarde luego de su encuentro con Ackermann. Se sentía inútil, ridículo y un payaso de primera. Estaba hambriento, somnoliento, y no fue hasta entrada completamente la noche que notó el cansancio caerle encima como un balde de agua fría. Estaba preocupado por las explicaciones que tendría que dar por su repentina desaparición, y también por supuesto por la reacción de su hermanastra la próxima vez que tuvieran que verse las caras de nuevo. Necesitaba ropa; el vestido era la única prenda de vestir que portaba.

Se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana cuando la luz cálida de una lámpara de aceite logró alumbrar a los pies de la torre. Eren no fue capaz de contener su sorpresa y asomarse hacia el exterior, recargándose sobre el alfeizar.

—¡¿Príncipe Jaeger?! —la silueta corpulenta de Reiner, uno de los cazadores del rey, se dejó entrever en la distancia hacia los ojos de Jaeger.

—¡Reiner! Gracias al cielo eres tú.

—¡Su alteza! Se le ha estado buscando durante horas. —espetó Braun. —¿Qué hace aquí, en los viejos torreones de la guardia forestal real?

Eren no respondió, simplemente se adentró nuevamente en la torre y bajó corriendo las escalinatas estrechas y malogradas de piedra que daban a la entrada de la edificación. Salió a toda prisa, y vio a su salvación parado frente a la puerta con un claro semblante confundido, atisbándole de pies a cabeza. De pronto el castaño recordó que estaba usando un vestido de Mikasa.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—Y-Yo, e-este… —balbuceó inquieto. —Es… una historia larga.

—¿Hubo problemas?

El príncipe se rascó la nuca.

—Algo así.

Reiner encaró una ceja.

—¿Tantos como para que mi señor se haya visto en la necesidad de vestir prendas de doncella? —preguntó el rubio fornido, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

Eren se estremeció.

—Hazme el favor de no comentárselo a nadie, Reiner. Ahora por favor ayúdame.

Notó como en la expresión de Braun se formaba una mirada hosca y perturbadora, y sus ojos refulgían en un brillo inusual. El castaño presintió que algo malo estaba por suceder. El rubio no se movió ni un centímetro, y fue en eso en que Eren cayó en la cuenta de que, más que recargar una mano sobre su cintura, su palma se había posado sobre el mango detallado y fino de una daga, y sus orbes amenazantes destellaban en una cercanía incómoda.

"Es peligroso. Es peligroso. Es peligroso." Resonaba en la cabeza del de sangre azul. "Tengo que salir de aquí".

Jaeger retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la madera de la puerta del torreón.

—Reiner, basta… —dijo, aterrado. —Estás llevando esta pequeña broma tuya demasiado lejos.

Los labios de Braun se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra.

—Fui fiel a la corona durante muchos años, príncipe Eren. Pero mi lealtad fue comprada por su hermanastra.—desenfundó el arma blanca con sutileza. Al castaño se le heló la sangre en las venas. —No os preocupéis, vuestra vida fue vendida a un precio digno del hijo de un rey. Nada más ni nada menos que mil Sinas de oro. ¿Le parece eso bien a su alteza?

Eren hizo el amago de adentrarse en la torre en busca de salvaguardar su vida lejos del cazador, pero todo intento de escape se vió frustrado cuando Reiner tomó al muchacho por el brazo y lo estampó contra la pared de piedra, para luego lanzarlo de sopetón al suelo. La fuerza que ejercía el rubio sobre él era demasiado superior a la propia, por lo que sus posibilidades de salvarse se redujeron a cero.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus orbes verde azulados, pero su orgullo de hombre le impedía sollozar frente a su agresor.

Eren le observó desde el suelo, encarándole.

—¿Por qué, Reiner? ¡¿POR QUÉ, AH?!

Él sencillamente volvió a sonreír.

—Porque tu linda hermanastra acaba de pagarme una vida entera de lujos solo por querer verte muerto... —contestó con aquel semblante macabro y ensombrecido en el rostro. Jaeger vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos. —Soy un cazador, esto es lo que hago…

Empuñó la daga, apuntando directamente al pecho del príncipe por sobre el vestido, señalando justo al corazón. La víctima no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse el rostro con los antebrazos, rezando para que el dolor fuera mínimo y la muerte rápida, y que algún día pudiera saldar la cuenta que desde ese mismo instante tenía con el rubio fornido y corpulento.

Esperó pacientemente por el golpe definitivo.

_Un golpe que nunca llegó._

Todo pasó en lo que duraba un segundo. La mano de Reiner temblando sobre su cabeza, las maldiciones que lograba mascullar sobre su cobardía, el sonido de la daga cayendo a la tierra, la voz ahogada y encolerizada de Braun gritando "¡Vete, Eren! ¡Sal de aquí" mientras estampaba el puño en la piedra deteriorada del torreón.

Vaciló un instante, solo un poco, hasta que los ojos de Reiner se posaron sobre los suyos, llameando.

—¡QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!

De pronto Eren se vió a sí mismo corriendo entre los interminables árboles del bosque lóbrego y oscuro, tenebroso, dejando atrás el sendero que daba a la entrada del boscaje frondoso y retorcido, perdiéndose entre una niebla que nadie nunca supo cuando llegó. Ya no le importaba nada, el golpeteo desaforado de su corazón latiendo como una bestia le decía a gritos que siguiera corriendo hasta que sus pies no dieran abasto, hasta que las luces de las antorchas y la sombra imperiosa del gran castillo se desvaneciera entre los árboles, _hasta que él mismo desapareciera. _

Mientras corría, las ramas que se cruzaban en su camino y la maleza que brotaba a orillas de los árboles lograban lastimarle y llevarse el dolor de cada magulladura que recibía. A medida que avanzaba el cansancio le oprimía los pulmones y le quitaba el aliento, provocando que su lucidez comenzara a perderse lentamente.

Se detuvo cuando tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra y cayó de bruces al suelo, dándose cuenta de que sus brazos y piernas le temblaban de una manera inhumana. Comenzó a llorar, y los sollozos que en un principio se notaban suaves y lastimeros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformaron en verdaderos gritos desesperados que clamaban por un consuelo invisible. El bosque susurró entre el vaivén de sus hojas el dolor de un muchacho perdido y desamparado, y una bandada de cuervos se alzó desde el hueco lóbrego y triste del torreón.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, se levantó del suelo y caminó sin rumbo por el obscuro bosque, guarida de un millar de criaturas nocturnas. Sintió una docena de ojos clavados a su espalda mientras cruzaba camino entre los árboles, y la sensación de inseguridad y miedo se fortaleció en su interior con una rapidez extenuante.

Al final, casi al borde del colapso y con la esperanza casi perdida, encontró una pequeña casita de madera en medio de un enorme claro.

La luna pareció sonreír, y Eren también.

* * *

HOOOOLAA(?

Aquí yo reportándome con otra de mis rarezas.

Hace tiempo que estuve con la idea de hacer una parodia de Blancanieves con el Riren y SnK en general. Espero no haberlas decepcionado.

Ya chicas, estoy con un sueño horrible, así que las notas finales de la autora son cortitas por esta vez.

Para quienes siguen Wonderwall, la actualización está a más tardar para el miércoles de la próxima semana.

¿Un review? Si te agradó, me gustaría saberlo ccc:

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!

Atte. Crosseyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama Hajime. La parodia sensual es mía. También la trama de fondo (Blancanieves y los siete enanos) es de los hermanos Grimm.

**Pareja: **Rivaille x Eren

**Advertencia: **Semi-AU. Parodia. Muerte de personajes. Quizás, SOLO QUIZÁS, lemon. Prolongación del aparente "Two-Shot" (sí, quise alargarlo y ahora va a ser un fic de tres a cuatro capítulos, tal vez cinco).

**Eren Nieves y los siete enanos gruñones**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Parte II**

* * *

A veces incluso los cazadores sienten remordimiento cuando toman a su presa.

Para Reiner el ser un cazador implicaba más que solo perseguir al pobre y desafortunado infeliz y ensartar el cuchillo en su yugular. Era un oficio, su trabajo, eso por lo que se ganaba la vida, y como toda labor esa ocupación tenía también sus propias reglas a seguir. Desgraciadamente Braun había fracasado en una de ellas y ahora, probablemente, iba a pagar el precio por su falta.

Aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

Intentar darle muerte al príncipe del país de Sina fue una tarea que, en un principio, Reiner no estaba dispuesto a cometer. Hace poco menos de un par de horas Braun tenía un honor, un orgullo y una dignidad de la que alardear y proteger, le debía su vida y mucho más al rey Grisha, aquel que le dio un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarse por las noches, aquel que le dio la oportunidad de desaparecer de las gélidas calles de Stohess y conocer al muchacho con quien al final terminó deseando pasar el resto de sus días.

Por donde se le mirase estaba en completa e infinita deuda con su rey.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lady Mikasa había acudido a él con la petición más hilarante y garrafal que haya surcado su cabeza. Mil sinas de oro era un precio descomunal, una cantidad de dinero con la que el cazador podía perfectamente desaparecer del mapa y comenzar una vida renovada en alguna otra nación que aceptara forasteros sin un nombre o apellido. Pero tenía consciencia, una memoria, un corazón que podía sentir culpabilidad, un cerebro que podía descarriarse en la más cómica demencia y perder la cordura como quien pierde el corcho de una botella.

Por un momento creyó a su razón esfumada de la faz de la tierra al empuñar la daga sobre su cabeza, sin embargo los ojos verde azulados de Eren destellando en el más puro pánico le hizo caer en la cuenta de que nada en el mundo podía comprar el alma pura e inocente de un chiquillo, independientemente de su alcurnia.

Por extraño que parezca en ese instante su mente se había empeñado en divagar en Bertholdt. Era como su anestesia personal, su droga ilícita con la que lograba desconectarse del mundo.

Pero incluso eso fue insuficiente.

Y tampoco fue capaz de negarse; sabía que si renegaba cometer el crimen de asesinar al próximo rey de Sina, Mikasa iba a terminar descuartizándolo a él. O peor, se tomaría la osadía de hacerle daño a Bertholdt.

Se detuvo vacilante frente a la recámara de la chiquilla, alzando la mano y dudando si tocar a no. Un escalofrío recorrió enteramente su espina dorsal cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando en evidencia a la muchacha de labios carmines y cabello negro. No dijo nada. Mikasa se apartó de la entrada y Reiner se limitó a entrar a los aposentos de la chiquilla, presionando el cofrecillo que llevaba contra su costado con una necesidad propia de un delator.

Ackermann se sentó sobre su lecho cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole al cazador una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Y bien? —comenzó la morena. —¿Mi querido hermanastro ha pasado ya al otro lado? Me gustaría suponer que eso que llevas allí es la prueba de ello ¿No? —. Preguntó, señalando con el índice la cajita de madera en manos del muchacho.

Reiner asintió sin decir una sola palabra, extendiéndole el objeto a la muchacha. Mikasa lo tomó entre sus largos dedos y abrió el cofrecillo con una lentitud abrumadora y enloquecedora, disfrutando a momentos la sensación de victoria y superioridad que le embargaba en ese instante glorioso; para ella ya no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino, aquello que había considerado una amenaza para finiquitar su meta había desaparecido. Y allí estaba la evidencia que necesitaba: Un corazón frío y carente de sangre, lejos de volver a palpitar.

El sentimiento que embargó a Mikasa fue el de una dulzona y exquisita victoria. En cambio Reiner no sintió absolutamente nada más que un revoltijo brusco en el estómago, como si sus órganos sufrieran una distensión severa. Se estaban retorciendo en su interior, lo sabía, tanto como para ser consciente de lo cochambroso que resultaban los razonamientos vesánicos de la morena. Se tensó de manera sobrenatural al reparar en su mirada, cínica y despojada de toda clase de cordura.

La bruja esgrimió una sonrisa sutil.

—¿Le comunicaste al cocinero que deseaba cenar un poco de carne blanda y altamente nutritiva, Reiner? —cuestionó, cerrando el cofre y posándolo sobre su regazo —. No soy precisamente del tipo de persona que guarda órganos en frascos como recuerdo. —río, espeluznante y desquiciada.

A Braun le temblaron las manos.

—S-Sí, ya se lo he hecho saber al señor Hannes. —dijo, tomándose el atrevimiento de atajar el cofrecillo de las piernas de la muchacha —. Ahora si me disculpa, debo llevarle el ingrediente al cocinero. Con su permiso.

Y dicho esto el cazador desapareció por la puerta, dejando atrás a una satisfecha Mikasa.

Suponía que la mentira del corazón de jabalí no duraría por mucho.

**(...)**

Eren se esmeró en que su silueta detrás del gigantesco árbol de follaje estremecedoramente abundante no fuera percibida por los moradores de aquella pequeña y bonita casa de madera. La noche caía sobre su cabeza como una amenaza alarmante y significativa; confiaba en que aún fuera demasiado temprano para que los predadores furtivos nocturnos abandonaran sus guaridas en busca de una presa digna de sus apetitos voraces. Una luna redonda y bañada en plata se alzaba en medio del cielo, iluminando el claro que se abría a su frente.

Eren agudizó la vista, buscando alguna señal de movimiento dentro de la casucha, al menos un indicio que le indicara si estaba habitada o solo era una edificación abandonada como tantas otras; las dos opciones le eran igual de válidas, pero no quería ser para nada impertinente en caso de encontrarse con gente en el interior. No fue capaz de captar nada, solo el silencio inusualmente avasallador que rodeaba la estructura de madera en una oscuridad atrapante.

Se decidió por prescindir del resguardo, hasta ese entonces útil, del árbol a los confines del claro, adentrándose por completo en la planicie escarchada y repleta de florecillas nacientes que serpenteaban por toda la extensión de tierra, césped y maleza cerca de la casona. Caminó con pasos torpes e inseguros hacia la entrada de la morada, no sin antes voltearse pavorido al advertirse observado, encontrándose con una puerta algo desgastada por el paso del tiempo y los años, pero netamente pulcra e impecable, como si hubiera sido fregada esa misma mañana.

No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que, en realidad, la casa estaba poblada.

No había rastro de polvo en la madera ni manchas en las ventanas, un peculiar olor a lavanda y canela se acentuaba en las cercanías de la edificación, y el césped asentado en las delimitaciones de la entrada se hallaba perfectamente podado y cuidado.

El castaño pensó en la posibilidad de simplemente dar marcha atrás y adentrarse nuevamente en los dominios anchurosos y eternos del bosque, pero cayó en la cuenta de que moriría en menos de una hora dado sus escasos conocimientos de supervivencia y su falta de habilidad para la caza. Al final se animó por apegarse al plan inicial.

Alzó la mano empuñada y tocó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta.

Procuró hacerlo otra vez. Silencio absoluto.

Exasperado y aferrándose a la idea de obtener un techo donde pasar la noche, tomó la manecilla presionándola hacia abajo y empujó la puerta, sobrecogido al enterarse que la entrada había cedido sin ningún problema. Una penumbra déspota se presentó ante sus ojos y un repentino miedo le subió por el cuerpo.

Pero la curiosidad le picaba la cabeza.

Se adentró con cuidado, notando los aromas intensificarse en la proximidad. Tanteando se encontró con una vela y, para suerte suya, un par de cerillos. Los encendió y rápidamente la luz de una llama danzante alumbró el interior de la casa. Se halló cerca de una pequeña cocina y un comedor quizá igual de diminuto, con objetos claramente "compactos" para el tamaño común. Allí todo era demasiado... menudo.

Se sacudió los hombros, como desentendiéndose del tema, y siguió avanzando. Se topó con unas escaleras que probablemente daban al segundo piso, no se lo pensó mucho al momento de subirlas, peldaño por peldaño. Un corredor se extendía en línea recta un par de metros más allá de las escalinatas, terminando en una puertecilla al fondo, probablemente de un dormitorio.

Entró en la habitación con cautela; la vela iluminó ferviente siete camastros pequeños enfilados y aglutinados a la pared, siete camas infantiles vacías y aparentemente sin usar.

Ya, estaba claro que allí vivía gente, pero...

¿Dónde estaban los moradores?

Caminó de un lado a otro con la duda plasmada en su rostro, a ratos echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta entreabierta que daba al corredor esperando ver a alguien, inspeccionando el dormitorio con ojo crítico. Había una ventanita en el tabique sur que daba hacia el frontis de la casa. Se asomó por ella, hallando el mismo claro iluminado y ni rastro de personas.

Un lobo aulló en medio de la noche.

¿Por qué, siendo altas horas de la noche, no había nadie en la casona?

Iba a seguir registrando la morada, pero un cansancio súbito le cayó sobre los hombros. De pronto los pequeños lechos frente a su persona se volvieron verdaderos camastros con colchón de plumas y almohadones gigantescos, llamándole desesperadamente en busca de apaciguar aquel agotamiento que venía pisándole los talones desde que se había echado a correr hacia el bosque.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, en menos de un parpadeo Eren se encontró a sí mismo encaramándose en los catres, quitándose los zapatos y metiéndose bajo las sábanas, cogiendo un par de cojines y estirando su cuerpo sobre dos o tres camas juntas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera rendido al sueño.

**(...)**

—... ¿Crees que esté muerta?

—No lo sé. Respira, pero no reacciona.

—¿Crees que esté drogada?

—Auruo, cierra la boca.

Las voces parecían lejanas, un poco distorsionadas y burbujeantes, y se perdían en el más profundo rincón de su mente, desvaneciéndose cual gota de tinta en agua. Se removió sobre la colcha en busca de una posición más cómoda, atajando una de las almohadas y hundiendo la cara en ella. Un último suspiro tangible y volvió a la quietud inicial.

Se sentía tan relajado. Tan bien.

—Oh por Dios, Mike, ¿Viste eso?

—Solo se movió un poco.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no está muerta?

—Auruo, por favor, ya deja eso.

Eren se estremeció cuando las voces se percibieron más fuertes y concretas, llegando a sus oídos con la soltura propia de la brisilla helada del viento. De pronto la oscuridad en su mente fue reemplazada por la luz cegadora de la consciencia, y por sus párpados se reflectaban manchas borrosas y turbantes que danzaban frente a sus ojos en colores brillantes.

—¡Hey, hey! Se está despertando… —un susurro proveniente de una voz claramente grave y masculina.

Y cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no estaba solo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con un miedo súbito subiéndole por las entrañas. La luz incandescente de un par de velas le iluminó la retina con dolorosa blancura, cegándole por escasos segundos que parecieron los más largos de su vida. Instintivamente se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, quejándose y resintiendo el cambio lumínico en cada viscosa fibra de sus orbes. Parpadeó tantas veces como su naturaleza le permitía, y entrecerró los párpados en el vago intento de acostumbrarse a tanta claridad.

Había imaginado encontrarse con muchas cosas en su maldita vida, incluso llegando a pensar que dentro del jodido bosque de los siete titanes realmente se hallaban titanes. Pero eso… eso era tan irónicamente contradictorio e ilógico que le daban ganas de tirarse desde el torreón de la guardia forestal real y nunca volver.

Siete personas a los pies de un par de camas, siete pequeñitos individuos arrimados al esqueleto de madera de los camastros, observándole con una atención y peculiaridad muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Sus singulares ojitos le atisbaban con curiosidad genuina y sorpresa de sobra, pero también había cierto temor en ellos. Además Eren tenía la ligera sensación que, pese a todo, le miraban como si fuera alguna especie de fenómeno de circo.

Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le estancaron en la entrada de la garganta.

El estómago se le revolvió.

Todos, absolutamente TODOS ellos parecían ser niños con rostro de adultos.

Nadie movía un solo músculo, y cada uno contenía el aliento a su manera. Asimismo Eren percibió un par de ojos escrutadores, serios e indiferentes mirándole con una desconfianza cargada y extrañamente calcada en la atmósfera, pero a ninguna de aquellas otras personitas parecía molestarles.

Jaeger se atrevía a inferir que era, en sí, costumbre.

Uno de ellos hizo el amago de acercársele, una pequeñita de cabellos castaño claro y ojos marrones anaranjados, de facciones aniñadas, femeninas, de pestañas largas y labios finos, y una mirada saturada en amabilidad. Eren no fue capaz de rehuir el sobresalto que le provocó la aproximación lenta de aquella personita, arrinconándose entre balbuceos y manotazos contra el respaldo de la cama.

De pronto uno de los enanitos gruñó inconforme, cruzándose de brazos, pronunciando los pliegues diminutos de su frente al fruncir el entrecejo y las líneas notorias de la comisura de sus labios en una morisqueta.

—Tch, mira qué niñata más idiota y malagradecida. —recriminó. —Petra intenta ayudarla y la cría se espanta como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Quién entiende a los mocosos de hoy.

Eren se sintió claramente ofendido.

La chiquilla se volteó, fulminando al enanillo con la mirada.

—Auruo, repito, cierra la boca.

—Opino que hay que sacar a Auruo de la habitación; con lo fea que es su cara no me extraña que la muchacha se haya asustado. —dijo una de las personitas de cabello rubio con mechones atados a una pequeña coleta.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Apoyo a Erd. —espetó esta vez un enanito moreno de nariz ancha y pronunciada.

—¡GUNTER!

—Si es por el bienestar de la dama, no hay problema. —un pequeñito de rubias cejas acentuadas y ojos azules sonrió complaciente. —Petra, Erd, Gunter, Mike y yo estamos de acuerdo. ¿Tú qué dices, Levi?

De pronto todas las miradas, incluida la de Eren, se posaron sobre el susodicho, un enanito de cabellos negros y ojos afilados, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la discusión, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la vista hincada con un interés camuflado de molestia sobre el príncipe de Sina. Jaeger se estremeció de manera inusual al percatarse de ello.

El llamado Levi desvió la mirada hacia el rubiecillo de cejas gruesas.

—Si es la cara de Auruo lo que incomoda a la mocosa, entonces tiene que esperar afuera hasta que toda esta mierda quede solucionada. —sentenció el moreno con la misma seriedad e indiferencia.

—¡HE-HEICHOU!

Acto seguido el dichoso Auruo quedó vetado de lo que aparentemente era su propio dormitorio hasta que "la mocosa", como le había apodado el enano con cara de estreñido, se explicara. Pero a pesar de todo, y lo amables y relajados que se habían mostrado todos los individuos ante la presencia de Eren, Jaeger no pudo hacer más que observarlos en silencio, aún arrinconándose él mismo contra el respaldo de la cama, con el temor cosquilleándole las entrañas.

Después de todo estaba en medio del jodido bosque encantado del que tanto le hablaba la vieja Riko.

Al final decidieron presentarse ante la supuesta "muchachita".

Sí, el orgullo masculino de Eren se fue al reverendo garete.

—Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. —comenzó el rubiecillo de ojos azulados, esgrimiendo una amplia sonrisa. —La chica que intento acercarse es Petra Ral, la única dama entre nosotros. El muchacho con el cabello atado le llamamos Erd Gin. El chico con nariz graciosa es Gunter Shulz. El sujeto aquí a mi lado es Mike Zakarius; qué no te asuste si te olfatea, es su manera de hacer amigos. —explicó, y a medida que los nombre eran mencionados, los susodichos sonreían o gesticulaban a modo de saludo. —Y este pequeñín de aquí es Rivaille Corporal, aunque de cariño le decimos Levi. Es el más enanito de nosotros y tiene un complejo por eso, así que evita hacer comentarios de estatura con él cerca.

—Erwin, cállate. —puntualizó el aludido, con el ceño fruncido a límites inhumanos.

Smith sonrió.

—¿Lo ves?

Jaeger no fue capaz de reprimir una risilla que se le escapó inconscientemente, y, como era de esperarse, fue inmediatamente fulminado por unos ojos color olivo pequeños y tajantes. Eren reconocía que había algo en ese rostro perfilado y pálido que le atraía de sobremanera, un vestigio, una pizca de lo más cercano a la magia pululando en los contornos afilados de su pupila. La fisonomía de su cara, estaba seguro, fue diseñada, esculpida y trastocada para avasallar con una neutralidad y mesura cortante, pero el punto fuerte estaba en sus ojos. Eran expresivos, lo notaba cuando un brillo inesperado centellaba en el iris, pero él se empeñaba en solo mostrar, a través de ellos, apatía en su estado más puro.

Punto a favor para el tal Rivaille. Lo que podría ser su única debilidad lo convierte en un arma capaz de helar la sangre en las venas.

Quizás era su mejor arma.

Arma que estaba funcionando con Eren.

A pesar de todo, y lo carismático que había resultado eso de las presentaciones, el castaño no soltaba una sola palabra.

El llamado Erwin suspiró, y Levi desvió la mirada hacia la ventanita en la pared sur de la habitación, con la aparente intención de demostrar desinterés.

—Ah… —balbuceó Petra, frotándose las manos entre sí. —Ahora que sabes nuestros nombres, nos gustaría saber el tuyo. —propuso la muchacha, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. —¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura?

Oh, sí. Esa mujer era la amabilidad encarnada.

El príncipe dudó unos segundos, meditando en qué contestar. Llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque parecieran individuos sin malas intenciones de trasfondo, nada le aseguraba que eran devotos a la corona y no unos rebeldes que se oponían a su rey. Siendo el primogénito de Grisha, decidió reservarse el apellido y guardar apariencias.

—Eren. —contestó. —Eren… Nieves.

Y un silencio incómodo se formó, prolongándose por eternos segundos.

—¿E-Eren? —tartamudeó Erd, sorprendido. —¿Qué no es así como se llama el príncipe?

—Creí que solo el hijo de su alteza portaba ese nombre. Además Eren es un nombre para niño—comentó Gunter, contrariado.

Jaeger cayó en la cuenta de su error cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Se había olvidado por completo de que su nombre era único en todo el maldito reino, que había sido creado y seleccionado por su madre Carla meses antes de su nacimiento, y que era sinónimo de un par de cosas que realmente pensaba que no iban en nada con su personalidad, incluso si todos sus súbditos y el propio rey dijeran lo contrario.

—Y-Yo… —titubeó Eren. —C-Cuando se supo la noticia del nacimiento del príncipe, a mis padres les encantó el nombre y decidieron llamarme así. —forzó una sonrisa, acompañando su intento pobre y claramente lamentable de mentir.

Se percató que Rivaille le miraba inquisitivamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada que detonaba desconfiada. Se acercó con pasos lentos y decididos hacia el castaño, sus pasos resonaron con el rechinido vibrante de las tablas del suelo, y se detuvo frente al camastro.

—Deja de mentir, mocoso, y explícate. —exigió el enanito, frunciendo el entrecejo. —¿Qué haces aquí, en nuestra casa, fingiendo ser una mujer? ¿Es que acaso tu padre te desheredó o algo parecido? —gruño con voz trepidante.

Eren soltó un suspiro de derrota y concluyó que ya no tenía sentido seguir aparentando.

—Alguien ha intentado matarme en el castillo y he escapado echándome a correr al bosque. Era de noche, y no tardé en perderme. Llegué a un claro y me encontré con esta casita. —explicó el muchacho, jugando nerviosamente con los pliegues dorados del vestido. —No ha sido mi intención darles un mal trago. —se disculpó apenado, bajando la mirada.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y allá en tu cochino castillo nadie te enseñó a no allanar la casa de otros sin permiso? —rugió el moreno, perdiendo la paciencia. —Ya es el colmo que un mocoso inútil como tú haya osado babear MI cama mientras no estaba. Tienes agallas.

Eren se sonrojó fuertemente al caer en eso.

Erwin intervino.

—Levi, ya deja al muchacho. Lo estás asustando.

—Que se mee en los calzones si quiere, pero lejos de mi cama.

A Eren le hirvió la sangre en las venas.

—¡BASTA! —refutó Jaeger, manando impotencia. Tanto Smith como Rivaille le miraron, expectantes. —¡He tocado la puerta antes de entrar! El problema es que no había nadie. Me planteé la posibilidad de dar la vuelta y marcharme, ¡Pero no pude! ¡Iba a morir allí afuera! —se defendió el castaño, estrujando las sábanas del camastro con desmedida fuerza.

Levi lo notó, aquella actitud terca e impulsiva. El chiquillo iba a traerles serios problemas.

—¿Y esa es razón para entrar en una casa ajena y andar como Pedro por su casa ocupando las cosas de los demás?

—¡No he tocado nada! —volvió a gritar Jaeger, empuñando las manos.

—Pero te echaste una siesta en mi cama, por supuesto. —rebatió Levi.

—Pensé… —Eren bajó la mirada en clara señal de arrepentimiento, y respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. —Pensé que la casa estaba abandonada… —mintió. Una de las primeras cosas de las que se había percatado al llegar fue que la casucha estaba habitada.

El enanito acentuó aún más su mirada escrutadora y molesta, curvando sus labios en una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Te parece que está abandonada, mocoso? —Levi extendió los brazos, haciendo el ademán de señalar a todos los presentes en la habitación. —¿En serio tiene la pinta de estarlo? —espetó con sarcasmo, sin apartar la vista de los ojos aguamarina del chiquillo.

Eren no respondió, sencillamente se limitó a bajar la mirada y controlar su actitud temperamental. Ellos eran su única salvación hasta el momento, tenía que convencerlos para que le dejaran quedarse unos días, el tiempo suficiente para prepararse antes de volver al castillo y enfrentar a Mikasa, y quizás a Reiner… Quién sabe, tal vez el cazador había cambiado de idea y ahora le estaba buscando como un condenado para terminar el trabajo pendiente. De todas formas tenían que saldar cuentas.

Debía pensar con la cabeza fría y dominar sus impulsos hoscos y vehementes, sino el costo iba a salirle a un precio demasiado alto. No estaba en posición para negarse a nada.

Levi bufó y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —se aventuró a preguntar Auruo, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio en el trascurso de todo el alboroto y miraba por la rendija entre la puerta y el marco.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Tiene que irse…

—¡HEICHOU!

Rivaille arrugó el entrecejo.

—Si lo que dice es cierto, ahora a este mocoso lo están buscando por cielo, mar y tierra tanto sus amigos como sus enemigos. Probablemente estén pensando en un secuestro obra de rebeldes o algo parecido. Si nos encuentran con él, no van a dudar en colgarnos. —dijo el moreno, y como punto crítico, agregó:—A TODOS.

Eren tragó grueso, las manos le temblaron, y una gota acuosa de sudor le cayó por la frente. Instintivamente comenzó a jalarse suavemente la punta de sus cabellos castaños, una manía que había adoptado quien sabe cómo, y que hacía surgir a luz los primeros indicios de histeria y angustia. Los dedos rígidos le dolían, el bombeo de su corazón se apretujaba punzante. Quiso gritar, pero sabía que no le ayudaría en nada.

Miró de manera suplicante al enano Rivaille, pidiendo con los ojos un poco de compasión, aunque eso fuera en contra de todos sus principios. Corporal le ignoró olímpicamente.

Erwin dejó escapar un suspiro cansino, y tocó el hombro de Levi con suavidad. Este volteó a verle, sabiendo de antemano que intentaría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Levi, estás siendo demasiado duro con él… —dijo paternal.

—Solo estoy pensando por todos. Si el crío se queda, pone en riesgo a Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter, Mike, a ti… e incluso a mí. —soltó el moreno hastiado, pasando una mano por su cabello negro. —Sinceramente tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

El rubio juntó las cejas, sonriendo.

—Siempre te has preocupado por todos, y se agradece mucho. —dijo, palmeando sus hombros. —Pero creo que nos traería más problemas muerto que vivo. Ya ves cuando se entere el rey que su hijo estuvo aquí y no lo ayudamos. Eso también se considera como traición.

Levi hizo un mohín, disgustado.

—No lo quiero aquí solo porque sea el estúpido hijo del rey.

—Él nunca ha apelado a su alcurnia ni al nombre de su familia, de hecho tuvo intenciones de evitar el tema. —aclaró Erwin, mirándole serio. —No es el tipo de príncipe caprichoso y altanero. Creo, más bien, que en realidad el chico tiene aptitudes valorables y un corazón noble.

Corporal y Smith intercambiaron miradas furtivas y claramente demandantes, uno con una sonrisa en los labios y cejas alzadas, y el otro literalmente chispeando con los ojos y la boca fruncida. El rubio recurrió a posar una mano consentidora y amable sobre el hombro menudo del enano, ensanchando la comisura de los labios con una lentitud extenuante; estaba claro que portaba todas las malditas intenciones del mundo para suavizar un poco a Levi y que reconsiderara la idea de echar a patadas a Eren. Desde ese momento Jaeger le estaría eternamente agradecido al pequeño hombrecito.

El castaño observaba la escena como un espectador más, ansioso. Los dientes le castañeaban, angustiado.

Rivaille, por su parte, se dedicó a clavar sus ojos sobre los azulinos orbes del contrario, plegando las cejas y curvando el borde de sus belfos casi imperceptiblemente en una mueca jodidamente tediosa. Arrugó la nariz, como si un olor putrefacto se hubiera escabullido por sus fosas nasales, y dejó que un suspiro de resignación se escaqueara desde sus cuerdas vocales. De un manotazo suave apartó la mano de Erwin y se cruzó de brazos,.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

Smith sonrió, satisfecho.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, el príncipe acabó aquí porque alguien intentó asesinarle, ¿No? —dirigió su mirada serena hacia Eren. Él asintió. —Dime, muchacho. ¿Fue solo una persona o hubieron más involucrados?

El de sangre azul titubeó, contrariado, con los labios temblándole como castañuelas. Los orbes le escocieron a horrores, y de un momento a otro un par de lágrimas se aglomeraron en la comisura de sus ojos, con el evidente amago de desbordarse y deslizarse por sus mejillas curtidas. Como era de esperarse, todos a su alrededor se alarmaron ante la repentina reacción del chiquillo, y Petra fue la primera en acercarse y socorrerle, acariciándole la coronilla con ternura.

Al rubio no le costó inferir un porqué.

Smith caminó con pasos lentos hacia la cama, se subió a la colcha y se arrodilló frente a Eren.

—Alguien a quien quieres mucho intentó apuñalarte por las espalda, ¿Cierto? —afirmó, posando un dedo sobre la frente tibia y suave del chiquillo. Eren le observó brumoso a causa de las lágrimas, y, enjugándoselas con el dorso de la mano, asintió. —Debió haber sido difícil.

Jaeger entrecerró los ojos, mirando la nada misma.

—Crecí con ella, ¿Sabe? —se rascó la nuca, soltado un sollozo. —Me lo hubiera esperado de su madre, pero no de ella. Siempre fue una señorita, una dama, una hermana. Y pensar que Mikasa me haya vendido de esa forma… —calló, apretando los dientes y mordiéndose la lengua, intentando no ponerse a gritar y putear a los mil y un demonios.

—¿Mika-quién? —preguntó Auruo, quien ya se había inmiscuido por completo en el dormitorio.

—Mi media hermana, la hija de la reina Circe. —aclaró, compungido.

—Oh.

Tanto Petra como Erd y Gunter fulminaron a Bossard con la mirada, y le susurraron un muy disimulado y _con amor_: "Auruo, ya cierra la maldita boca".

Eren se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, luego posó la mirada sobre Erwin, alentándole a que siguiera hablando. El rubio entendió el mensaje y prosiguió.

—Bien, propongo lo siguiente. El príncipe se quedará unas semanas con nosotros; si lo que dice es cierto, probablemente quien intentó darle muerte ahora esté buscándole para terminar con el trabajo. Dejaremos que las cosas se calmen un poco antes de que su alteza vuelva al castillo a enfrentar las cosas. —Smith observó a Jaeger con sus amables ojos azules, esta vez serios y calculadores. —Eren, entiendes que es peligroso regresar ahora ¿Cierto? Debes prepararte antes ¿Lo sabes? —cuestionó el hombrecillo. Eren afirmó con la cabeza.

Erwin sonrió paternalmente, y se giró sobre sí mismo para dirigirse a los demás.

—¿Están de acuerdo, muchachos? —preguntó, recibiendo un "Sí" coreado por la mayoría, exceptuando a cierta personita. El rubio le miró de reojo. —¿Tú qué dices, Levi?

Jaeger asentó toda su atención en Rivaille, quien se había mantenido de brazos cruzados y recargado sobre la pared, observándole con aquel aire desconfiado e indiferente que tanto le erizaba la piel y le ponía los nervios de punta, pero que, a su vez, le hipnotizaba de una manera poco frecuente. Vió sus ojos pequeños y afilados recorrerle el rostro con lentitud, analizando sus movimientos, creyendo y deseando encontrar alguna señal delatora.

Eventualmente, no fue capaz de hallar nada.

Eren se mordía el labio, ansioso.

Finalmente, Levi suspiró.

—Bien, ustedes ganan; que el mocoso se quede. Pero con una condición. —Corporal entrecerró los ojos, fulminando al castaño con la mirada. Eren se tensó como piedra, pero no dijo nada. Rivaille curvó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa intangible y dijo:—Tiene que ser la sirvienta.

* * *

Hoooolii(?

Lamento mucho la tardanza c': Tengo responsabilidades estudiantiles y el tiempo se me va, además de que me puse a ver de nuevo Lovely Complex para reírme un rato :33.

En fin, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que cambié un poco el resumen de la historia y que, como ven, ya no es un Two-Shot. Se me alargó, porque no sirvo mucho para hacer historias cortas de esta temática. Cosas muy simplonas no me gustan, a saber.

¡AWWW! Levi, enano maldito, amo escribirte-inserte corazón gay-. Eres TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN tú -3-.

Ahora... Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que esta cosillas monstruosa mía que ven aquí no está beteada. Tenía a mi editora personal, alias Loretillo, pero por inconvenientes creo que renunció/la despedí (Dejé de mandarle los "manuscritos" porque estábamos tapadas en trabajos/pruebas y, para no molestarla, publicaba con los capítulos sin revisar. Creo que no me creyó, porque se enojó un poquito y se auto-proclamó despedida). Así que... mientras no arregle este percance, necesito a alguien de buena voluntad que quiera ser mi betareader para este fic, alguien que me hinche las pelotas para que termine en el plazo estipulado, revise la ortografía y me golpee constructivamente por la trama y el capítulo en sí.

Ah, para quienes quieran saber, el plazo de CADA actualización es de dos semanas a lo máximo. Ejemplo: Publico el capítulo de Wonderwall el domingo, entonces el domingo subsiguiente tengo que actualizar o Eren Nieves o Wonderwall o, si se me da la gana(?), un proyecto nuevo.

¡Uh! Hablando de proyectos nuevos, tengo dos ideas nuevas para fics.

** The young king**.

Inspirado en "The Young Victoria". Eren, un joven príncipe que, luego de la muerte de su tío el Rey Vladimir III de Sina, se ve obligado a ascender al trono a la corta edad de 18 años y a gobernar el legendario imperio de las tres murallas. En un periodo de tres años conoce y se enamora de su secretario personal, el Conde y ex-sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento: Rivaille Corporal.

**Los tres actos de una obra maestra. **

Levi, un treintañero soltero y huraño que, contrariamente a lo que todos piensan, tiene un éxito rotundo tanto con mujeres como con hombres, se ve amenazado ante la llegada de un joven universitario aspirante a actor. Rivaille se ve obligado a aceptar a Eren en su departamento al tener favores pendientes con la madre del muchacho, por lo menos hasta que Jaeger logre conseguir un empleo estable que le de ingresos suficientes. Un oferta a una película surge, la productora quiere a Eren como protagonista de su próximo film. Los días de Jaeger en casa de Levi están contados en tres actos de una obra maestra. "Mi papel se centra en un muchacho gay", "¿Te resulta difícil?", "No, ya que de hecho soy uno. ¿Le molesta?", "No puedo quejarme. Aunque no me considero uno, he estado con hombres".

Ya saben, si ven fics tan locos como estos revoloteando por fanfiction, acuérdense de mí(?)

Anyway, para quienes me preguntaron, el fic de Eren que se hace pasar por Mikasa al tener un compromiso con Levi se llamará "Just like her".

En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte, yo me entretuve escribiéndola-inserte corazón gay-.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, quienes lo agregaron a favoritos y lo siguen, o quienes simplemente lo leen, se les agradece un montón.

Uno de estos días me digno a responder comentarios.

¿Un review? ¿Na? Igualmente se agradece c':

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ^^.

Atte. Crosseyra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. Blancanieves y los siete enanos son propiedad de los hermanos Grimm. La parodia/crossover sensual es mía.

**Pareja:** Levi/Rivaille x Eren

**Advertencias:** Semi-AU. Parodia. Muerte de personajes. MUCHO LOVE en el siguiente cap. :trolface:

* * *

**Eren Nieves y los siete enanos gruñones**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Parte III**

* * *

—¿…Ya?

—No.

Un silencio reinó por unos escasos segundos, mientras Levi pasaba la escoba con el trapo sobre la madera del piso, cerca del comedor. Eren, quien se mantenía con un pie apoyado sobre un banquillo alto y estrecho y haciendo equilibrio, intentaba limpiar los restos de polvo de las gavetas con un carismático plumero rosa.

Suspiró por cuarta vez esa mañana.

—¿Puedo bajar ahora? —preguntó el muchacho.

—¿Terminaste de desempolvar las estanterías y el mesón? —cuestionó Rivaille sin siquiera mirarle. Eren se limitó a cabecear, afirmando. —Entonces no.

—¿¡Ah?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque yo todavía no termino de encerar. —espetó el enanito, restándole importancia al reclamo del joven príncipe, centrándose en su tarea de restregar el trapo envuelto en la cabeza de la escoba sobre la madera del piso.

Eren infló los mofletes con evidente molestia, mientras en un acto colosalmente infantil se llevaba una mano a la comisura inferior de su ojo y jalaba de él, sacándole la lengua al gruñón y maniático de la limpieza que tenía a su frente. Levi siquiera se molestó en decirle algo, simplemente se limitó a soltar por quinta vez en lo que llevaba despierto un suspiro cansino, y se replanteó la idea de echar al mocoso a patadas de su casa; para él había resultado ser un grandísimo dolor en el culo.

Odiaba con el alma las capacidades persuasivas de Erwin.

Siempre había destetado con su ser al tipo de persona impulsiva y fácilmente irritable que se dejaba llevar por cualquier estupidez o comentario mal intencionado. No los entendía realmente, no comprendía cómo podía resultarles tan difícil a ellos hacer oídos sordos o detenerse a pensar un poco las cosas antes de actuar. No tenía claro si Eren era esa clase de sujeto en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra, sin embargo llevaba consigo esa esencia de adolescente impetuoso y vehemente que tanto los caracterizaba.

Odiaba a los mocosos hormonales como él.

Pero había algo… un no-sé-qué que le provocaba el reconsiderar el concepto mental que se había formulado sobre Jeager. Eran imperceptibles, indicios diminutos en sus gestos, vestigios pequeñísimos que se presentaban en diferentes situaciones. A veces era capaz de ver madurez en aquellos ojos jade, otras veces raciocinio, comprensión, lealtad, ánimos de ayudar, de valerse por sí mismo, de determinación. Nunca rendirse, luchar por un sueño.

Eren había demostrado aquello en su determinación a adaptarse al cambio. El muchacho, educado y buenmozo, había resultado ser un verdadero desastre para las tareas domésticas. De cierta forma se lo esperaba, sabiendo de antemano que era un príncipe, y que probablemente en el castillo sus sirvientes hasta le lavaban los dientes en vez de hacerlo él mismo. Se le asignaron las labores más simples dado su condición de niño consentido, pero fracasó indudablemente. Sin embargo eso no fue un impedimento para seguir tratando, esforzándose, hasta llegar a tomarle la costumbre y que el cambio ya no fuera tan notorio.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la adaptación había llevado su tiempo, afortunadamente Eren nunca se doblegó ni se rindió. Tenía un objetivo, y haría lo que sea por cumplirlo.

Admiraba esa parte inocente de las personas, pelear hasta el final por tus metas.

Algo que él había abandonado hace tiempo. Ahora… sólo luchaba por mantenerse cuerdo y no perder su mundo. Todos, en algún punto, nos vemos involucrados de una manera surrealista, a nuestra forma, hasta que llega el momento de caer de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

Pero esos gestos que detonaban sensatez y prudencia en las acciones de Jaeger eran fuertemente contrarrestados por sus impulsos infantiles y del típico mocoso inútil e hinchapelotas que no sabe qué carajo hacer con su maldita vida, y que culpa a todo el mundo por sus penas y sus desgracias. Afortunadamente Eren se eximía de esto último; el chiquillo había resultado ser lo suficientemente hombre para asumir sus problemas como PROPIOS, y eso Levi lo agradecía enormemente.

Pero favor de reiterar lo siguiente: Era un maldito dolor en el culo.

Eren se sentó sobre el banquillo sin llegar a topar el suelo con los pies, encorvándose al punto de recargar los codos sobre sus rodillas. Suspiró al ver a Rivaille tan ensimismado en su labor de encerar la madera, fregaba pasando de acá para allá la escoba sobre el piso como si de verdad lo disfrutara. Petra y Erwin le habían advertido sobre lo maniático y fetichista a la limpieza que Levi resultaba ser, sin embargo no había prestado la debida atención ni mucho menos hecho caso a dicho aviso. Lo lamenta, realmente lo lamentaba. La primera vez que se le confió el aseo de la casucha en supervisión del enanito moreno no había colaborado estrechamente con la limpieza, y se había ganado la paliza de su vida.

Corporal Rivaille era alguien de temer.

Había pasado apenas una semana desde que los moradores de aquella casita accedieron a darle una mano en lo que perduraba su problema, otorgándole gratamente un techo donde refugiarse. Aunque en un principio le previnieron sobre los reglamentos de la casa y el rol que de vez en cuando debería desempeñar, le había costado la nada misma adaptarse a ese ambiente tan fraternal y hogareño, uno que difería mucho de la atmósfera fría y repleta de formalidad que se vivía en el castillo. De cierta manera le reconfortaba saber que aquí era uno más del montón.

En su estadía Eren se enteró de un par de cosas fundamentales. Lo primero: todas las semanas se llevaba a cabo una jornada de limpieza liderada por Levi, y el que intentaba escabullirse le caería el infierno encima, cortesía del susodicho. En segundo lugar estaba el tema de las comidas: cada día cocinaba alguien diferente, y era igual con todas las tareas de la casa. Lo tercero: La huerta cercada y fuertemente protegida que tenían en el claro era el santuario de Mike; nadie podía meterse con la vega y sus plantaciones, solo Zakarius, por lo que la cosecha quedaba a cargo del sujeto en cuestión. También estaba el gallinero y el mini establo, poseían una yegua que utilizaban para trabajar la tierra en época de siembra y como transporte; a veces era indispensable adentrarse en la zona urbana del reino por algunas cosas, aunque preferían evitar ir al pueblo.

Y por último estaba el tema de la caza.

Esa tarea en específico era, indudablemente, el área de Erwin y Levi. Por lo que sabía por comentarios de quienes los habían visto en acción, en específico Auruo y Erd, eran los más capaces para la labor, siendo que al ser un enano el trabajo de por sí ya era difícil. A pesar de que escasamente traían consigo algún animal de buen porte para el almuerzo o la cena, nunca faltaba su sopa de conejo o la carne de ardilla. A veces, si tenían suerte, lograban cazar un zorro rojo adulto.

A Eren le estaba gustando un montón esa forma de vida tan relajada y tranquila, tanto que hasta se había visto con el increíble pensamiento de no volver al castillo. Pero inmediatamente desechaba esa posibilidad. Recordaba que, más que una ayuda, allí era un estorbo, tanto para Levi como para Petra o Erwin.

Él no estaba hecho para una vida así, se había criado entre sábanas de seda y cojines de plumas, bajo el resguardo de miles de amas de llaves, tutores e institutrices, bajo el amor ausente de su padre y el cariño falso de su hermanastra. Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades al ser el futuro monarca del gran reino de Sina; todo un pueblo, una nación, estaba depositando sus esperanzas en aquel cuerpecillo menudo de puberto, y la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros era tal que no podía darse el lujo de siquiera trastrabillar en el camino. Si él caída, todo un mundo caía consigo.

E incluso ahora, independientemente de haber considerado tanto las posibilidades que acarrearía alguna catastrófica decisión, no terminaba de sopesar en su totalidad las consecuencias que sus actos conllevarían; era, hasta cierto punto, una lista que nunca había acabado de leer, y le aterraba la mera eventualidad de nunca llegar a su fin.

Caer en la cuenta que de tu juicio y arbitraje penderán miles de vidas te hace recapacitar en ciertos aspectos.

Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Cayó de bruces al piso cuando Levi le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con el palo de la escoba, mirándole con los ojos más afilados y fríos que Eren haya contemplado en su vida. Se dio la libertad de soltar un gemido quejumbroso al palpar la zona herida, mientras observaba al enanito moreno con un odio reprimido.

—¡¿Y eso por qué ha sido?! —gritó el muchacho.

Rivaille le atisbó con su semblante inmutable.

—Te llamé tres veces y no respondiste. Me vi en la necesidad de golpearte para que reaccionaras. —dijo Corporal, para luego señalar con el extremo de la escoba a Eren. —Aprende a espabilar rápido, o de lo contrario tu asesino no tardará ni dos segundos en rebanarte el cuello.

—Insisto en que no era necesario un golpe tan duro. —volvió a quejarse Jaeger, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por su agresor.

—Ya terminamos. Puedes ir a holgazanear si quieres hasta la hora de almuerzo. Te llamaré si necesito de tu ayuda.

Eren miró de mala gana cómo Rivaille desaparecía con utensilios en mano por las escaleras rumbo a la despensa, dejándole con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, como siempre. Se incorporó con pesadez y se decidió por ir al corral para cepillar a la yegua, después de todo ya no tenía nada que hacer.

**(...)**

Luego del almuerzo preparado por Petra, Eren se dedicó a lavar los trastos y limpiar un poco la cocina, a pesar de que esa misma mañana habían aseado el lugar; a Levi no le gustaba que se formara un desorden el mismo día de haber higienizado el sitio en cuestión, por lo que se veía en la obligación de hacerlo. Además... no era solo el enano con cara de estreñido quien se lo pedía. Todos los demás, independientemente de no ser unos maniáticos chiflados de la limpieza como Rivaille, ya se habían acostumbrado a un ambiente pulcro y atildado, por lo que se exigían a sí mismos mantener limpio.

Y Eren no veía el motivo para no exigírselo a sí mismo también.

Poco después de empezar a enjuagar los platos, Petra hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Nieves? —le preguntó la castaña, y Eren se tardó en responder. Aún no se acostumbraba al apodo.

Todos habían acordado que, en caso de alguna eventualidad repentina o que se presentaran los caballeros de la guardia real al claro y para salvaguardar la identidad del príncipe, le llamarían "Nieves" en todo momento. Jaeger no había replicado en el veredicto, había preferido ese sobrenombre al propuesto por Auruo.

_Blancanieves... _¿A quién se le ocurría un nombre así?

—Oh, no. Estoy bien. Gracias por la amabilidad. —sonrió el muchacho, pero Petra lo pasó por alto y, agarrando un banquito y posándolo a un lado del príncipe, se dispuso a fregar los vasos.

—No tengo nada que hacer, y no es ningún problema prestar un poco de ayuda. —dijo finalmente Ral ante la insistente mirada de Eren.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra luego de ello, y rápidamente ambos fueron sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, pero no por eso incómodo. La presencia de Petra, cálida y afectiva, resultaba para el castaño una compañía amena.

Mientras Eren seguía lavando los platos en el barreño de madera, Ral acomodaba los servicios para enjuagarlos.

—¿Has tenido problemas con Levi de nuevo? —preguntó la enanita. Eren enrojeció.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Petra señaló con el índice su cabeza.

—Ese chichón de ahí habla por sí solo. ¿Te ha golpeado con la escoba?

—Un poco fuerte, sí. —dijo de mala gana. —Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Él y Erwin salieron a cazar la cena. Ya sabes, la estatura de Levi le permite esconderse muy bien entre los arbustos.

Las castaña soltó una risilla, sonriendo divertida; se podría decir que ella era la más alegre y menos problemática entre todos los convivientes de la casa y, a pesar de ser mujer, no había tenido problemas en compartir habitación con todos los demás hombres. A Eren, por otro lado, lo habían mandado a dormir al ático en una cama improvisada. Tenía espacio para él y privacidad, así que no se quejaba.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —cuestionó Jaeger de la nada, acaparando la atención de Petra. —Digo, eso de ser serio y algo violento. ¿Levi siempre ha sido de esa manera?

Ral le observó por escasos segundos con una intensidad que Eren jamás le había visto mostrar en su expresión alegre y comprensiva. Notó melancolía y tristeza en sus ojos, y para cuando el castaño quiso saber la razón de tan repentino cambio emocional, la muchacha apartó la mirada. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, como si quisiera que el cansancio se le escapara en un murmullo, y clavó sus orbes marrones anaranjados en algún punto indeleble de la pared.

—La pregunta no es si alguno de nosotros ha sido siempre así. Yo preguntaría, más bien, cuándo fue que nos convertimos en lo que somos. —espetó, secándose las manos con un paño al terminar de fregar. Eren hizo lo mismo. —No somos un grupo de gnomos abandonados por sus familias al nacer, ¿sabes? Incluso si lo parecemos.

—Nunca he pensado eso. —se apresuró a contestar el castaño.

—Nosotros... —Petra titubeó por unos segundos, dando toquecitos en el mesón con los nudillos. —En su tiempo fuimos personas normales como cualquiera. No somos enanos de nacimiento, simplemente ocurrieron cosas y... todos acabamos así. —concluyó la castaña, señalándose a su misma con las manos.

Eren, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzó a comprender, sintió pena, y la irremediable necesidad de consolar a la mujer, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Observó en silencio cómo Ral descendía del banquito y lo dejaba en su lugar, deteniéndose con la cabeza gacha para meditar un poco. La sensación incontrolable de ansiedad le arremetió sin aviso.

—¿Alguien les hizo... esto? —cuestionó el chiquillo. Petra cabeceo afirmativamente.

—Fue una antigua bruja. —comenzó la castaña, sentándose sobre el banquito. Jaeger aprovechó para arrellanarse en el suelo, con los ojos clavados sobre la figura menuda de la enanita. —Nosotros; yo, Auruo, Erd y Gunter, éramos los sirvientes de Levi, mientras que Erwin era el escudero de su casa y familia. A pesar de él ser el señor del feudo y nosotros sus simples empleados, siempre nos dio un trato ameno, como si fuéramos parte de una familia. Rivaille era un hombre sin lazos amistosos, sin esposa ni hijos, por lo que tenía una vida plenamente solitaria, pero agradable. Cada noche cenaba con todos sus sirvientes, importándole poco los modales o las apariencias, aunque admito que Levi siempre fue una persona refinada y elegante por naturaleza. Tanto a mí como a los demás nos gustaba pasar tiempo con él; Rivaille siempre se hacía un espacio para compartir con todos.

Petra súbitamente calló, envuelta en un aura que despedía inseguridad. La mandíbula le tembló, pero no de temor o como si le resultara una difícil tarea el hablar del pasado, sino que Eren pudo percibir tiznes indelebles de nerviosismo y preocupación. Más allá de la amabilidad que esos ojos marrones estaban acostumbrados a trasmitir había una incógnita que el chiquillo no estaba dispuesto a menoscabar con consuelos absurdos. De a poco la resistencia emocional de Petra iba mermando al punto de siquiera ser capaz de expulsar las palabras de su boca; se quedaban estancadas en la entrada de su garganta.

No dijo nada, más por no sentirse con el derecho de confortar a la mujer que por no querer hacerlo. Había un poco de ambos mezclados en su silencio.

El mutismo se prolongó por un minuto completo. Ral meditó un poco, como buscando las palabras concisas; Eren, a juzgar por su expresión de molletes caídos y sobrios, se dio cuenta de que Petra pensaba que había hablado de más o, quizás, había mostrado de más.

Aspiró hondo antes de seguir.

—Levi siempre gozó de una apariencia juvenil que no denotaba su verdadera edad; fue algo sorprendente darse cuenta que fue justo esa virtud la que lo llevó a terminar así. —dijo Petra con un semblante indescifrable. —Una noche de invierno, donde las altas copas de los pinos del feudo yacían blancos por la nieve, una anciana tocó a las puertas de la casa, solicitando ver al señor. Levi no le negó la entrada, nosotros tampoco. Su rostro era arrugado por la vejez, los cabellos finos color plomo escondidos bajo una capucha sucia, la espalda encorvada y una nariz adunca y pálida. Se sujetaba con un bastón extraño, apenas podía mover los pies, y su cuerpo lo cubría una túnica negra. Quién iba a pensar que esa aparentemente inofensiva vieja resultaría ser una hechicera disfrazada. Ella quería la juventud física de Rivaille, y nosotros tratamos de proteger al señor, ganándonos esta vida _diminuta; _Levi terminó igual que sus sirvientes.

Eren le atisbó con ojos afilados sin quererlo, ensimismado en el tema. Reparó en la mirada de Ral, carente de alguna clase de emoción genuina. Pudo ver, a través de sus ojos opacos, un remordimiento chillante.

Se rascó la nuca, carraspeando.

—Supongo que nunca volvieron a saber de ella.

Petra negó con la cabeza.

—Nos perdonó la vida a todos por el simple hecho de que con una parte de cada uno de nosotros era más que suficiente para satisfacer sus ansias de juventud, además de que anteriormente había asesinado a todos los criados restantes de la casa y llevado los años de vida que les quedaba. Y nos dejó un nombre...

—¿Un nombre...? —preguntó Jaeger con sorpresa.

Petra jugó con sus dedos delgados, entrelazando las manos. De pronto sus dedos jalaron con suavidad un mechón castaño de su propio cabello, y Eren reconoció este hecho como un reflejo que detonaba ansiedad. Él mismo había sido víctima de tan detestable sensación.

—Nadie en esta vida es tan imbécil para dejar testigos vivos y, además, dar un nombre, nadie excepto alguien que quiere ser reconocido y temido. —espetó la enanita. —Nos dijo cómo se llamaba, y lo grabó con fuego en el techo de la sala, pero ni Levi ni nadie creyó en sus palabras. Al final desapareció, y nosotros no la buscamos. ¿De qué nos serviría? Era mejor resignarse a la vida que nos deparaba.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

Ral calló por un momento, clavando sus orbes marrones anaranjados al suelo de madera. Eren se levantó del piso con calma, y las tablas, levemente sueltas y viejas por el paso de los años, rechinaron en un crujido suave. La muchacha deslizó sus manos por sus brazos de arriba a abajo, intentando darse valor.

—Asakim... —hizo una pausa breve, con un nudo en la entrada de la garganta. —Asakim Namrecka**(1)**. Ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto a escuchar ese nombre... y tampoco queremos oírlo otra vez...

Cuando Eren le observó con sus grandes orbes jade, sintió que tenía que hacer algo para enmendar aquello que no era responsabilidad suya. Pero, al reparar en la mirada intransigente de Petra, supo que las cosas, de esa manera, estaban en paz.

**(...)**

Muy entrada la tarde, cuando al sol solo le faltaba un poco para comenzar a desaparecer en el horizonte, Eren presenció el retorno de Levi y Erwin al claro. El rubio jalaba de las riendas de Sansa, la yegua, quien cargaba sobre su lomo las presas cazadas. Jaeger, por el rostro cansado de Smith y el ceño anormalmente más fruncido de Rivaille, supo que no les había ido para nada bien.

Una oleada de culpabilidad le embistió. Ahora ellos tenían una boca más que alimentar.

El castaño, quien hasta ese momento estaba retirando los huevos nuevos del gallinero con la supervisión de Gunter, se apresuró a recibirles. Mala idea. En cuanto iba a soltar la primera palabra, Levi gruñó, se quitó el arco que acarreaba en el hombro y pasó de largo, directo a la casucha. En el instante en que quiso darse cuenta del humor endemoniado y depresivo del enanito moreno, un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho.

No le costó mucho entender el origen del malestar.

Se sentía culpable e inútil.

—No lo tomes a mal. —se sobresaltó al recordar que Erwin seguía a su lado. —Levi es así cuando nos va mal, siente que es responsabilidad suya. No es nada personal, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Eren le observó con algo de desconcierto, un poco atontado. Smith le miraba con sus comprensivos ojos azulinos, regalándole una fortaleza que no había sido capaz de experimentar con nadie. En sus orbes color océano vio las emociones y el asesoramiento silencioso de un padre preocupado y presente, emociones que distaban mucho de las que llegaba a demostrarle el rey.

Se rascó la nuca, suspirando.

—Yo soy el que debería sentirse fatal... —susurró para sí mismo, fracasando en su cometido; Smith le había oído.

—¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó el más bajo, arqueando una ceja.

Eren optó por sincerarse.

—Llegué aquí sin que me invitaran, era un individuo completamente indeseado, de hecho allané literalmente su morada. Les pedí que me ayudaran y lo hicieron; les estoy eternamente agradecido por ello. Pero, a pesar de haberme prometido a mí mismo ser de ayuda y pagarles por todo, siquiera soy capaz de evitar de que esto pase... —espetó el muchacho, refiriéndose a la escases de alimentos que habría hoy gracias a la mala racha, con una avidez sorprendente, como si todo este tiempo hubiera reprimido sus palabras. —Me siento responsable, soy una boca más que alimentar y no aporto en prácticamente nada. ¿De qué carajo sirve que yo limpie los trastos o asee la maldita cocina si para la cena todos ustedes van a morirse de hambre? ¿De qué mierda sirve que recolecte los jodidos huevos si quizás no van a tener cómo prepararlos? No sé cocinar, no tengo idea cómo cultivar, hace apenas dos semanas no sabía cómo diantres se limpiaba la madera del piso o cómo se agarraba la escoba, o que para lavar una ventana no bastaba con solo pasar un paño con agua encima. Y tampo-...

—Es suficiente, Eren.

El castaño observó el rostro de Erwin un poco desencajado al verse interrumpido en pleno discurso emocional. El rubio le miraba sereno desde su posición, sin inmutarse siquiera, pero con una expresión algo dura. Toda aquella sensación de confianza que le había alentado a sincerarse con el enano se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el ambiente, que hasta ese entonces parecía ameno, se tornó incómodo.

Y Eren lo entendió con dolorosa exactitud.

_Solo le estaba repitiendo a Erwin lo que ya todos sabían._

Y, en un intento completamente lamentable, intentó disculparse por hacerle perder tiempo en tonterías suyas, incluso si en el fondo le dolía que todas sus preocupaciones fueran... eso, simples sandeces que nadie quería escuchar, pero que sabían con una precisión arbitraria e injusta. Siquiera se tomó la molestia de despedirse al quitar de las manos de Erwin las riendas de Sansa y llevarla de vuelta al corral, no sin antes haberle entregado la ardilla muerta al rubio; la única cosa en el mundo que más deseaba en ese ínfimo instante era salir del campo visual de Smith.

Cuando se vio a sí mismo en la soledad del atardecer, la primera y única lágrima que derramaría se escapó de sus orbes jade. Para nadie era fácil saberse un imbécil inútil y llorón, especialmente si Eren, a futuro, heredaría el cargo de rey. La fortaleza que había reunido en los últimos años al prepararse para su ascensión al trono se había evaporado con extenuante simpleza. Erwin no había sido rudo, de hecho había tenido la cortesía de ser sutil, pero no había sido suficiente para salvaguardar sus ánimos. Ahora, incluso, tenía la amarga sensación que sería un pésimo monarca.

No era capaz de cuidarse solo... Entonces, ¿cómo se las arreglaría para cuidar de un reino entero? Buena pregunta.

Respiró profundo, frotando sus manos sobre el pantalón dorado que Petra amablemente le había fabricado con la falda del vestido. Luego de haber tenido sus primeras impresiones esa noche y de que Levi accediera a que Eren podía quedarse, todos cayeron en la cuenta de sus ropas por segunda vez. Jaeger les explicó la situación, pero ni eso lo salvó de las carcajadas múltiples que resonaron en toda la casa, hasta Rivaille había bufado algo similar a una risilla. De pura casualidad al siguiente día algunos de los enanitos debían ir al pueblo por un par de víveres, y en ese viaje hacia el mercado lograron intercambiar los costosos zapatos de tacón de Mikasa por unas botas, un par de camisas holgadas y otras prendas de baja calidad, pero de mucha utilidad tanto para Eren como para los demás.

Se palmeó las mejillas con fuerza; una de las cosas que le habían enseñado es no mostrarse débil ante nadie. Se dispuso a quitarle la correa a Sansa, pero antes de sacar la embocadura del hocico del animal, una idea fugaz, estúpida y arriesgada surcó su cabeza. No le importó lo idiota que sonaba el plan en su mente, podía hacerlo.

Volvió a colocar la correa en su lugar y tiró de las riendas de la yegua para sacarla del corral. El animal relinchó en protesta, pero a Eren no le costó mucho calmarla.

Sansa no portaba silla de montar, sin embargo no le sorprendió; comprendía a la perfección que para un enano el cabalgar era una tarea prácticamente imposible, los pies no alcanzarían ni en un millón de años los estribos. Para transportarse los demás enganchaban a la yegua a una carreta pequeña; fuerza en los brazos no les faltaba para guiar al animal.

Suponía que tendría que montar sin guarnicionería, pero rápidamente desechó la idea al advertir algo al fondo del mini-establo. Allí, escondido entre el polvo, la paja y la oscuridad, había una desgastada silla marrón.

No se lo pensó dos veces al acoplar la montura al vientre de Sansa. Tomó el arco de Levi y la aljaba**(2) **con las flechas, las cuales estaban guardadas al interior del corral, y se los echó al hombro. Dirigió su vista al cielo, notando que aún le quedaba una media hora de luz, si tenía suerte unos cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente. Se montó sobre el animal y asió las riendas con fuerza, guiándolo hacia la espesa arboleda que rodeaba toda la amplitud del claro.

Desvió la mirada hacia la casucha, más específicamente hacia una de las ventanas, percatándose de que Petra estaba en la cocina, despellejando a la diminuta ardilla y picando una cantidad considerable de verduras.

_Sopa de verduras_, pensó Eren.

Suspiró con pesar.

—Vamos, Sansa... Hay comida que traer a casa allí afuera. —dijo, e inmediatamente golpeó levemente a la yegua con los estribos, comenzando a galopar hacia el interior del bosque.

Esta vez no iba a defraudar a nadie.

* * *

¡Hooola, mis preciosuras!

Les traigo el cap. de Eren Nieves. Aviso de antemano que el próximo es el penúltimo, y que en él comienza todo el romance.

Lamento un poco la tardanza, pero por lo menos pude actualizar en la fecha límite. Mi próxima meta es actualizar un fic cada domingo y no domingo por medio. A ver si puedo, yo creo que sí :3.

Aviso también que ya tengo una betareader. A todas les agradezco mucho por ofrecerse, hace unas semanas que les respondí los reviews, pero al parecer Fanfiction me troleó y creo que a ninguno de ustedes le llegó mi respuesta sensual para sus sensuales reviews.

Anyway, Carol, preciosa mí, muchas gracias por betear la gran parte de este capítulo. Sos un amor, linda. Por eso shó te adoro.

En fin, volvamos con las aclaraciones enumeradas.

**(1)** El nombre se pronuncia **Asmac Namrreca**, y el hecho de que se pronuncie así tiene que ver con cierta cosilla. No significa nada, y la escritura del nombre es una analogía que yo creo que muchas de ustedes ya descubrió xDD. (Asakim... he-he).

**(2) **También se le conoce como **carcaj. **La aljaba es la bolsa en forma de cilindro hecha de piel, tela usada y/o madera que sirve para guardar las flechas. Es utilizada por arqueros y va cruzada a la espalda.

Anyway, espero que es haya gustad el cap. Si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia pueden dejarla en un review o bien mandarme un MP.

Le agradezco de corazón a todo aquel o aquella que agregó esta historia a favoritos, la sigue o simplemente la lee. Soy extremadamente feliz de saber que les agrada. Agradezco también los maravillosos reviews que me han dejado, al leerlos siempre me alegran el día.

¿Un review? ¿Na? Igualmente gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer estas notas de autor c:.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!

¡See ya!

Atte. Shó.


End file.
